seras mio sasukesexykun
by Sakura-v-19
Summary: sakura organiza una fiesta proposito sasuke-sexy-kun seria de ella ...lemon


siempre me has gustado

_naruto no me pertenece _

_este es mi primer fic lemon *o* hehehe_

el ultimo año de el bachillerato fue lo mejor logre que sasuke uchiha fuera mio

como decirlo todo empezo el ultima clase de bachillerato cuando se me ocurrio dar una fiesta para convivir por ultima vez, a esa fiesta asistieron todos mis compañeros de clase y si sasuke-sexy-kun tambien bueno era jueves cuando el profesor kakashi les dijo a mis compañeros que tenia un anuncio que hacer,

a esto todos me miraron ya que siempre decia tonterias, pero estavez les dije que haria una fiesta y que todos estaban invitados a lo cual todos gritaron y se pusieron contentos diendome cosas como "hasta que haces algo bien" y "sakura-chan eres la mejor" esto ultimo lo dijo lee siempre me resulto extraño pero le gusto mucho pero no le preste atencion pero algo me puso nerviosa

-donde sera?- pregunto sasuke (si sasuke por fin me hablaba y no era para decirme molestia XD)

-sera en mi casa acaban de terminar la picina y jacuzzi asi que lleven traje de baño-dije sonriendo

-cuando sera frente de marquesina-dijo ino

- sera mañana despues de clases ya tengo todo organizado bebidas y botanas y la musica claro todo esta bien organizado- dije muy segura de mi

-vaya esto sera muy divertido- dijo naruto

-s-si es c-cierto sera muy d-divertido- dijo hinata a lo que a todo le daba la razon a naruto. tipico ella muriendose por el y naruto ni encuenta la comprendia me pasaba lo mismo con sasuke pero bueno el si sabia pero no era bien correpondida XD.

despues de terminar las clases me dirigi a mi casa mis padres no estaban ya que salieron de vieje era su aniversario y aprovecharia ese tiempo para hacer la fiesta no tenia su consentimiento pero _mas vale pedir perdon que permiso_ y claro no se como le haria pero sasuke estaria conmigo a costa de todo.

el viernes paso de lo mas normal todos esperando la salida para la gran fiesta, una vez que salimos algunos nos fuimos juntos y otros dijieron que llegarian un poco tarde pero que no se perdian la fiesta para nada ( y asi fue).

La fiesta iba bien, ya eran las 7 y decidi llevar mi plan acabo

vi a sasuke con su grupo de amigos shikamaru, naruto, neji, lee y kiba estaba decidida a robarme sasuke de su grupo de amigos pero este se dirigio al baño, lo segui cuando estaba apunto de salir hice como si no lo vi y choque con el (para esto ya me habia cambiado de ropa poniendome un brasier y unas pantalestas de encaje negro y arreglado mi habitacion con un aire romantico (seria mio)

-lo s-siento-dije haciendo una revrencia

-hmp.-solo dijo sasuke -sasuke, no te vi-dije con una sonrisa

-asi que esta es tu casa, es bonita-dijo sasuke

-gracias, acaban de remodelarla-dije mirando hacia la entrada

-y tus padres no les eh visto en toda la tarde-dijo sasuke poniendose enfrente de mi

-ah ps estan de viaje es su aniversario no. 20 y fueron a argentina(adora argentina XD)-dije sonriendo

- y saben que estas llevando acabo una fiesta?-dijo sasuke levantando una ceja

-ps no no volveran hasta dentro de una semana-dije nerviosa

-haci que solo te portas mal cuando no te vigilan (su dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro) eso me agrada- dijo acercandose ami, me aleje de el caminando hacia las escaleras le hice una seña para que me siguiera cosa que hizo

me apresure entramos a mi habitacion

-que bonita habitacon y sincramente me sorprende que no sea rosa-dijo sasuke acercandose ami y esta vez si me beso fue un beso dulce pero lo intensifico metiendo su lengua cosa que no impedi mi lengua seguia su ritmo nos separamos por falta de aire, pero despues sus manos me acercaron a el yo puse mis manos de su cuello nos volvimos a besar nos fuimos a mi cama se puso arriba de mi y me empezo a desvestir teniamos prisa la excitacion que sentiamos era mucha y no esperabamos para estar satisfechos

me beso el cuello le quite la ropa, la musica se oia como un eco en mi habitacion, el empezo a tocarme, toco mi sexo lo cual hizo que me se me encorbara la espalda yo tambien lo toque era grande y duro senti una necesidad enorme de sentirlo, yo ya estaba humeda intrdujo dos dedos cuando me sintio preparada se sento y me puse encima de el no pude esperar mas y me penetro el besaba mis pechos yo acariciaba su cabello, me acariciaba ibamos lento y suave despues fue rapido y duro, caricias y todo llegamos al climax me recoste mi respiracion y la suya eran irregulares pero una se puso junto a mi y quedo dormido lo mire era hermoso y era mio, me dispuse a dormir tambien, el inconsientemente me abrazo y yo puse mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede dormida.

fin

_espero les aya gustado creo me falta mucho por aprender pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por fa espero sus reviews :) hasta pronto,, gracias a los comentarios constructivos de **saku-14 y katasku. **espero les aya gustado._


End file.
